Moc to bolí
by Misako-san
Summary: Leží pod lehkou přikrývkou a je vidět jak se jeho tělo zmítá v bolesti. Po tváři mu stékají kapičky potu a vlasy se mu lepí na obličej...


Název: Neuvědomil jsem si…

Běžím chodbou – prázdnou, temnou a chladnou. Naskakuje mi husí kůže a z prachu se zakuckám, ale běžím dál. Z nedalekých dveří vidím vycházet ji – dívku se zelenými vlasy a schopnostmi uzdravovat nemocné a zraněné. Smutný výraz na její tváři mě vystraší a jak o chvíli později zjišťuji, že právem. ,Giselo!" volám na ní, když vidím, že se má k odchodu. Se starostlivým výrazem se na mě podívá. ,Vaše Veličenstvo, co tu děláte?" ptá se mě překvapeně. ,Jak mu je?" přecházím její otázku a dávám jí jinou. Tu která mě tak dlouho trápí a kvůli které jsem se několik nocí moc nevyspal. Jemně se pousměje, ale neoklame mě. Její očí prozrazují, že to co mi řekne, není přesně to co bych chtěl slyšet. A taky že ano. ,Zranění nebyla tak vážná a rychle se léčí, ale… Jeho Excelence má vysoké teploty a s nimi se mi nepodařilo nic udělat. Záleží to jen na něm a na jeho vůli." Srdce mám v krku a je mi špatně. Mám strach a chci se zeptat na tolik věcí, ale hlas mi selhal. Naštěstí se sama rozpovídala, takže mé otázky nejsou potřeba. ,Pořád se třese a zřejmě má velké bolesti, ale stále spí. Ještě se ho nepodařilo probrat. Také mluví ze spaní, pořád jedno a to samé." Můj strach se ještě prohloubil, ale už jsem schopen se zeptat. ,A co říká?" ,Vaše jméno, Vaše Veličenstvo, jakoby vás volal." ,Cože?!" vyjede ze mě bez zábran. Překvapený na to jsem dost. Čekal jsem hodně, ale tohle ne. Ani vlastně nevím proč. ,Ano, tak jak to říkám. Myslím, že chce abyste byl s ním. Třeba mu vaše přítomnost pomůže." ,A-ale jak?" koktám. ,Zřejmě jste pro něj velice důležitý. Jak jsem řekla, záleží teď na jeho vůli a myslím, že by mu vaše podpora prospěla." Už se nedokážu na nic zeptat. Proč chce abych byl sním mi nejde pořád do hlavy. Ale jestli je to způsob jak mu pomoci. ,Můžu k němu?" ,Samozřejmě." Otevírá mi dveře do malého, ale čistého pokoje. Malým oknem sem proudí sluneční paprsky, které dopadají na postel pod ním a pod jejich doteky se lesknou _jeho _blond vlasy. Dveře se zabouchly a já strnule přicházím k posteli. Nemůžu uvěřit tomu co vidím.

Leží pod lehkou přikrývkou a je vidět jak se jeho tělo zmítá v bolesti. Po tváři mu stékají kapičky potu a vlasy se mu lepí na obličej. Sedám si na přistrčené sedátko a chytám ho za křehkou ruku. Ruku, která mě dřív chránila, ale teď je tak slabá a… A úplně rozpálená jako oheň. Cítím jak se třese v návalech bolesti. Chytá se mé ruky a silným stiskem mi jí málem rozdrtí. ,Yuuri" Moje jméno řekne tak zoufale až mě zabolí u srdce. Proč zrovna já? To kvůli mně tak trpí? Tyto otázky mě stále trápí. Celé odpoledne, večer i noc co u něho trávím. Otírám mu upocený obličej žíňkou namočenou v chladné vodě a teplota ne a ne ustopit. Jeho kůže je teplá jak kamínka a stále se otřásá bolestí. Trpí… a já také… Zabíjí mě ten pocit, že mu nemůžu pomoci i když tak moc chci.. Možná můžu, ale jen nevím jak. Po dvou dnech, co u něho trávím každou chvíli, řekne: ,Yuuri, kde jsi? Kde?!" Jeho zoufalý hlas mi vhání štiplavé slzy do očí. Mrkám co nejvíc můžu abych je zahnal a docela se mi daří. Když to zopakuje už asi po páté, otřesou se mu víčka pod náporem slz, které mu stékají po rozpálených tvářích. Tentokrát se mi slzy zahnat nedaří. Nedokážu to. Ten pohled na to utrpení mě příliš bolí. ,Yuuri, kde sakra jsi?!" po tvářích se mu začínají rozbíhat další slzy a zmítá se. Snažím se ho uklidnit, ale nedaří se mi. Chytnu ho za ramena a přirazím ho k posteli. ,Wolframe, uklidni se. Jsem tu s tebou…" Po mých slovech se jako zázrakem zklidní a chytne mou ruku ještě pevněji než předtím. Stále se třese bolestí, ale už nepláče. Naštěstí… Ale ještě z toho zdaleka není venku… Rozhodl jsem se, že s ním zůstanu dokud se neuzdraví. A hodlám to dodržet.

Sedím u něho asi týden a žádná velká změna se nekoná. Je mi z toho všeho úzko. Vždy když pustím jeho ruku, abych se mohl napít nebo tak něco, začne se zmítat a zoufale říkat mé jméno, dokud ho zase nechytím za ruku a neuklidním ho, že tu jsem stále s ním. Už je toho na mě moc a vtíravé slzy se mi daří zadržet na jejich cestě jen ztěžka. Nervy mi pomalu odcházejí i s nadějí, že se něco zlepší. ,Wolfram… Musíš to zvládnout… Musíš se snažit… Je to jen na tobě…" řeknu mu v jedné zoufale chvilce a on mi odpoví jako když mě slyší. Mluví přerývavě, nápory bolesti ho zmáhají. ,Bez tebe… nedokážu… prosím… zůstaň…" Jeho slova mi zní v hlavě hodně dlouho. Proč by to beze mě nedokázal. ,Zůstanu, neboj se." uklidňuji ho, ale zároveň i sebe. ,Zvládneš to, musíš." Zoufale doufám, že to dokáže. Jen si nejsem jistý jestli dokážu unést pohled na něj, jak se zmítá v bolestech.

Jednou v noci mě budí jeho slova, která mi vyrazí dech. ,Nezvládnu to… promiň Yuuri… sbohem…" Zamrazí mě a mám takový nepříjemně vtíravý pocit, že to myslí vážně. ,Nesmíš se vzdát. Co bych si pak počal?" šeptám zoufale, ale odpovědí mi je jen zavrtění hlavou. Zlaté vlasy po kterých se prochází měsíční paprsky se mu rozlétnou po polštáři. ,Nesmíš…" slzy se mi hrnou po tvářích… Tentokrát jsem je nezastavil. ,Nezvládnu to… Moc to bolí… u srdce…" Zoufalost v jeho hlase, ale i ta něha která v něm je, přitáhnou další nával slz a smutku. ,Wolfram…" Nesnažím se zakrývat smutek. Stejně to nemá cenu. Několik hodin se zmítá v bolestech a já ho stále držím za ruku a konejším, že to zvládne. Vždy je odpovědí jen nesouhlasné zavrtění hlavou a silnější stisk. Už se začínalo rozednívat když, jakoby to už nezvládl a poddal se tomu všemu, povolil stisk a přestal se třást. ,Sbohem…" Tohle slovo se mi zabodne do hlavy jako jehla a bolest procházející celým tělem je k nevydržení. ,Ne!" po tom zoufalém výkřiku, kdy se mi v hlavě ozvalo to co řekl předtím – moc to bolí… u srdce… - se odhodlám k něčemu neuvěřitelnému. Sám tomu nevěřím, ale je to pravda.

Přesně vy chvíli kdy se nad obzorem objevilo slunce a hřejivé paprsky se začali cpát do pokoje malým okýnkem, jemně se spojili mé rty s těmi jeho. Vlažné rty se trochu zatřepou a jeho tvář dostane malinko zdravější barvu než je křídově bílá. Líce mu – stejně jako mě – zahoří šarlatovou červení a já se na něj dívám s nadějí a sám jsem vyděšený tím co jsem udělal. Najednou mě zase chytne za ruku a rty se mu rozpohybují. ,Yuuri…" Ten nevěřícný a překvapený, ale i šťastný tón mi neušel ani v nejmenším. Zachvějí se mu víčka a podívá se na mě těma svýma krásnýma očima. Chvíli na sebe jenom tak civíme, oba s ruměncem a nemůžeme říct ani slovo. ,Yuuri!" vyšvihne se do sedu a obejme mě kolem krku. Nemůžu uvěřit svým očím. On opravdu žije! Ale… jakto? Proud zmatených myšlenek se mi zarazí ve chvíli kdy se Wolfram pomalu začne bezvládně sunout zpátky. Rychle ho zachytím a pokládám opatrně zpátky na postel. ,Musíš se ještě šetřit." řeknu a směju se na něj. Mám pádný důvod – žije a bude v pořádku. Dnešní noc byla k nevydržení. Trochu provinile a nesměle se na mě usměje a já vím, že teď už bude všechno v pořádku. ,Děkuju, Yuuri…" zaslechnu před tím, než znovu usne. Tentokrát už klidně a jen na chvíli. Přesto ho stále držím za ruku a on se občasnými stisky ujišťuje, že jsem nikam neodešel…

Yuuri odhalí obchod s lidmi jednoho Lorda – On a Wolfram zajati Lordem – Yuurimu je znemožněno používat své síly a je mučen – Wolfram mu řekne co brání jeho silám (pásek na krku) a za to má bít zabit – Yuuri vypustí své síly a zachrání Wolframa – Omdlí a Wolfram bojuje s Lordem – Mág na něj vyšle černou mlhu a začne se chovat divně – Yuuri se probere v žaláři a chce najít Wolframa – Uteče, ale Wolfram ho zastaví -


End file.
